Tales From Mirkwood: Bad Hair Day
by AustralianRanger012
Summary: What do you get when you mix an elfling with a sound knowledge of chemistry, his mischievous little sister, a prank war with his cousin, and an older brother getting caught in the cross-fire? Read on to find out! Drabble set in an Alternate LOTR Universe. One-shot. (Thranduil, Belegon, Legolas, Lothwen)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

* * *

 **Hallo all,**

 **Firstly, this has nothing to do with my Foundling Prince stories. I am currently bored, and am caught up enough with my studies that I can take the night off. Not knowing what to do, and missing the Founding Prince, I thought I'd chuck this drabble out on a whim and see what response it gets. Because that worked so well last time.**

 **This Universe is very complicated, more so than my other LOTR story was, which is saying something. But all you need to know for now is that Thranduil has eight children, three grandchildren, and has being married twice, his first wife being killed. Best to just go with it for now.**

* * *

 _Bad Hair Day_

Thranduil did not gape at the sight in front of him, thank you very much. His mouth just dropped open slightly, which he felt was perfectly understandable given what he was currently facing.

Or rather, who he was currently facing.

Belegon's eyes were practically shooting fire, even as his normally silver hair was shining a bright blue. Thranduil did not want to know what type of dye had been used to cause it to turn that colour, as he was fairly certain it would not come out in a hurry. Something that bright was meant to be permanent.

Thranduil stood there, just staring at his eldest son for some time. He didn't know what to say, and Belegon was clearly too mad to be capable of formulating a legible conversation right now. Finally, Thranduil recovered himself enough to speak.

"What happened?"

Belegon glared.

"What do you think happened? My hair is not naturally this colour!"

Thranduil felt a smiled beginning to tug at the corner of his lips, and masterfully restrained it. Which was hard while watching Belegon's face turn a shade of red that clashed with the blue hair. Thranduil might be managing to keep a straight face, but his eldest son knew quite well that Thranduil was dying inside from laughter.

"Rephrase. Who did this?"

Belegon's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Starting with the troublesome twosome."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"You really think Legolas and Lothwen did this?"

"I borrowed Tordir's shampoo; this is the result. They are currently in the middle of a prank war with him. Ask Golwendir if you don't believe me. They did it."

Thranduil's lips twitched even more.

"That would explain why it is so vibrant. Copper hair would be much harder to dye blue then silver hair."

Belegon glared at his father, recognising that the older elf was trying his best not to dissolve into laughter. He'd already received more than a few odd and even scared looks from the servants, as he'd raged through the palace looking for his younger siblings. He _knew_ they had to be the ones who'd done this; for starters, chemistry was Legolas's thing and Lothwen followed Legolas. He just had to find them and make them confess, which was proving to be easier said than done.

However, it was at that precise moment, that both suspects made a very badly timed entrance.

Legolas saw them first, and stopped dead at the end of the hall as he boggled at his eldest brother's blue hair. Lothwen narrowly avoided bumping into him, and being shorter, peered around his side to see why he'd stopped. When her eyes landed on the blue hair and the anger that was burning in Belegon's steel grey eyes, her own green orbs went very big, and she looked up at Legolas in panic.

"Leggie?"

Belegon took a step toward them, even as Legolas said one word.

"RUN!"

With that, the two elflings dropped the books they were carrying, turned tail, and took off. Belegon raced after them, roaring at them to stop, that it was no use running, he would catch them eventually and make them sorry for what they'd done. Thranduil was left blinking after them all in bemusement.

He highly doubted Belegon would be able to catch the elflings. Especially if they ran out into the forest, which they would most likely do. They liked the trees, and the trees like them. Being half-Silvan as they were, they could also talk to the trees. Something that Belegon, for all that he'd adapted to living in the forest, could not do.

Thranduil giggled as he imagined the trees hiding the elflings, and tipping Belegon out of their branches to land in an undignified heap on the ground whenever he tried to climb them. Knowing how sadistic the trees could be, they would probably be dying inside with laugher at that hair as well.

That thought was what finally caused Thranduil's indifferent composure to crack.

Sometime later, still chuckling, even as he shook his head at his children's antics, Thranduil scooped up the dropped books and headed towards the library. On the way, he passed several people, all of whom were staring in the direction the elflings and Belegon had gone with their mouths hanging open. Some were chortling, others looked stunned, while the young butler Galion just looked traumatised.

As he replaced the books in the library, Thranduil made up his mind to have a word with his two young children, the Troublesome Twosome as they were commonly called (with capital letters), once all this had died down. Even if it was for a prank, they really shouldn't be putting dye in other elves shampoo.

* * *

 **So, is this idea worth continuing at some point, if the Plot Bunnies decide to run with it?**


End file.
